


The Druids Curse

by Gemtopia



Series: Enter the Duckveres [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemtopia/pseuds/Gemtopia
Summary: Druids and Magic and Curses! Oh my!Welcome to Duckburg! Where life is more than just a hurricane.Especially for nine year old Gertie Gander.Growing up in McDuck Manor, your not only surrounded by a massive adventureous family, but loads of hidden secrets as well. So when the McDuck family decides to take a "non strenuous" vacation to the highlands of Scotland, things don't quite go as planned when Gertie stumbles upon an ancient Druid temple; releasing an ancient evil that only she can stop.(This story is currently in progress and was started before season three of the Ducktales reboot)





	1. Prologue: Lena's Return

Not in fifty years had Duckburg seen a storm like this.

Thunder clapping every other second, lightning dancing across the night sky and rain that flooded every boat dock; waves crashing through the city streets. To see anyone one out and about during a storm like this would have to be absolutely crazy!   
But among the waves and flashing lightning, braving the harsh elements was a young girl, no more than the age of thirteen and her name was Lena. Unless you had night vision, spotting the young girl would be almost near impossible, let alone the small bundle she carried under her cloak. She was headed to McDuck Manor at the top of the highest hill in Duckburg.

 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

 

The Manor doors slowly opened. A tall, older, heavy set woman standing in her nightgown had answered the door.

 

“Hello? Who’s there?” asked the woman.

 

“Please, help us!”

 

“Who are you? What do you want?”

 

The old woman opened the door further and held up a burning lantern.

Lena raised her head, just barely revealing her face under her hood, in the dim light. 

 

“...Lena..?” gasped the old woman.

 

“Mrs. Beakley…” said Lena.

  
  


Beakley quickly ushered Lena inside.

She held up the lantern, the power clearly being knocked out by the storm and turned to Lena, who was shedding her cloak.

Mrs. Beakley’s eyes widened at the sight before her. Not only due to the fact that this girl had been “dead” for years and was now standing in front of her but also, the squirming little bundle she had strapped to her chest.

 

“Hello Bentina...”

said Lena,

“It’s been a long time since I’ve stepped foot in this place. I’m sure you’ve got a lot of questions...” 

 

Beakley could only stand there, in shock, before snapping out of her trance. She shifted her sight back at the squirming baby, then back at Lena.

 

“W-would you like a blanket or maybe a nice hot cup of tea..?”

 

“Maybe, if it’s not too much, a nice cup of hot chocolate?”

 

Mrs. Beakley smiled.

She showed Lena into the living area where the fire place was warm and going. When Beakley returned from the kitchen, she couldn’t help but, once again, stare at Lena…   
She looked so tired and worn. For a girl of only thirteen, she had bags under her eyes only a mother of three would have. Her hair, now damp from the rain, was once short with pink tips in it but now it was all the way down her back with a single black streak. Her clothes, however, still looked kinda the same. A gothic, grunge, almost witchy, kind of look. A long black skirt that was now soaked and torn at the bottom. A once beautiful purple sweater, now faded with holes all through it, revealing her black tank top and a ugly black boots to match.

But what caught Beakley’s attention, more than anything, was the little baby Lena was now rocking to sleep.

 

“Lena… Please forgive me for asking so bluntly but… is that  _ your _ …?”

 

“Is she mine?”

Lena lightly smirked,

“Yes… and no…You see, she’s my sister.”

 

“Your sister? But the only parental guardian you have is…!”

 

Lena raised her head, a serious look in her eyes this time.

 

“Magica is- was her mother.”

 

Beakley backed stood up and slowly backed away, holding onto her chest as if to prevent a heart attack.

 

“Oh, Lena… What have you done?”   
Mrs. Beakley began to head for the stairs case,

“I must warn Scrooge. I’m sure Magica is already upon us!”

 

“Wait!”

Lena leapt from the sofa and grabbed Beakley’s arm,

“Magica won’t be coming here anytime soon.”

 

Beakley squinted her eyes at Lena, suspicion replacing sudden fear on her face.

 

“Why  _ did  _ you come here?”


	2. The "Vacation" Begins

_ “You must promise me Lena.” _

 

_ “I promise.” _

 

_ “You promise to..?” _

 

_ “I promise to keep Gertrude safe at all costs and protect her with my life.” _

 

_ “... Remember Lena, you carry my entire world in your hands...” _ __   
  


_ You carry my entire world in your hands _

__

_ You carry my entire world in your hands _

 

_ You carry my entire world in your hands _

  
  


“LENA!”

exclaimed Gertie, jumping up and down on the bed.

 

Lena jolted awake with a gasp, her heart pounding out of her chest and sweat still stuck to her forehead from the “nightmare” session she just had.

 

“Get up! Uncle Scrooge says he has an adventure for us to do today!”

 

Exhausted from the last “adventure”, Lena simply turned over, covering her head with her pillow. Gertie only took this as an opportunity to yank the sheets off of her.

 

“Gertie! Stop! Let me rest!”

 

“Fine. I’ll just go without you!”

 

Gertie left her sister’s dark room, only to return moments later with Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby; jumping onto Lena’s bed in a big pile.

 

“Gooooood morning Duckburg!” said Dewey, opening the blinds.

 

“And so it begins…” grumbled Lena.

 

“Oh come on, Lele!”

said Louie climbing into bed with her,

“Your going to love what Uncle Scrooge has in store this time. I promise.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, Louie wrapping his arms around Lena’s waist.

 

“Ugh! Dude! There’s children in here!” said Huey covering Gertie’s eyes.

 

“Oh boy. Where are we going today?” Lena asked sarcastically.

 

“We… are going… You ready for this?”

Dewey paused,

“To Scotland!”

 

Lena stared at Dewey expressionless,

“And..?”

 

“And what? We’re going to Scotland! For a whole week!”

 

“What’s the catch?” asked Lena.

 

“There’s no catch. It’s a vacation.” said Huey.

 

“So no fighting monsters, or treasure hunting, or searching for cursed artifacts?” asked Lena sitting up. 

 

“Just relaxing and sightseeing.”

said Webby,

“Lena, I know you're tired and we’re tired too. Which is why you need to come with us. This is something we  _ all  _ need, a  _ break _ .”

 

Lena smiled, holding Webby’s hand,

“It does sound nice.”

 

“So your coming with us?” asked Gertie.

 

“Yes.”

 

Gertie cheered, again, bouncing up and down on the bed with excitement.

 

The “Night Glider” was a new, improved and much bigger version of the old “Sun Chaser”. This plane could fit the entire family and then some! The interior and outer design still looked the same, except this time it took two pilots to fly.

That’s where Della came in.

Della and Launchpad both being pilots; they had come up with the idea of a  _ bigger  _ Sun Chaser, together. The two had been married for six years but it wasn’t until they had Millie that they’re united idea actually took flight.

By that time there were already twelve people living in the manor and the thought of a thirteenth person? They  _ all  _ agreed it that it was time for an upgrade. Almost like upgrading to the “ _ minivan”  _ of airplanes.

 

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we are ready for take off!”

said Della,

“Please, fasten your seatbelts and remain seated at all times while ascending!”

Almost immediately after Della’s professional airline voice came across the entercom, Launchpad came across.

 

“Who’s ready for lift off?” cheered Launchpad, with loud excitement.

 

Suddenly, the Night Glider took off like a shot, throwing everyone against the back of they’re chairs; Launchpad and Della screaming, “WOOHOO!” over the entercom.

 

“Take it easy you two! YOUR BOTH FIFTY!”

yelled Huey, tightly gripping his chair.

 

“Haven’t you heard?”

said Della, again over the entercom,

“Fifty’s the new thirty! Right babe?”

 

“... I’m forty three.” said Launchpad.

 

There was an awkward silence between the two as everyone snickered and laughed.

 

“OK! For the time being, please, sit back, relax and enjoy your complimentary movie, Darkwing Duck!” said Della.

 

“Uggghhh!” said everyone.

 

“And thank you for choosing airline, Night Glider.” said Launchpad.

 

As the Darkwing Duck theme song began to play, Lena looked over at Gertie who was swaying in her seat, happily humming along with the old eighties tune.

Lena couldn’t help but smile. Gertie loved watching Darkwing Duck. It was her favorite show and her favorite character being the vigilant teenager, the Quiverwing Quack.

Gertie’s wondering eyes catching Millie, sitting between her big brother Huey and cousin Dickie, playing with her tablet. Obviously watching something more interesting than Darkwing Duck.

 

“Lena, can I get up now?” asked Gertie.

 

“Umm… Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Gertie smiled, eagerly unbuckling her seatbelt.

 

“B-but find a place and stay there! I don’t wanna see you up if we hit any turbulence.”

 

While Lena watched Gertie play with Millie, Louie sat down next to Lena.

 

“Remember we’re supposed to take it easy.” said Louie.

 

“I am! This is me relaxing.”

 

Louie smirked, raising an eyebrow,

“If this is a relaxed Lena, I’d hate to see a stressed Lena.”

 

Louie held Lena’s hand, stroking her arm and kissing her cheek.

 

“Louie, come on.” Lena blushed, brushing his hand.

 

“You come on. Your always stressed.”

Louie held her face,

“Your too young to have these bags under your eyes… Too pretty.”

 

“Wow. Your a real womanizer, huh?”

 

“Would either of you care for a snack or beverage?” asked a sarcastic Gyro.

 

“Gyro?!” asked Louie and Lena.

 

Gyro Gearloose, Scrooge Mcduck’s top inventor and Duckburg’s most well known scientist was pushing a food cart whilst dressed like an airline stewardess. 

 

“Gyro, dude! What are you doing here?” asked Louie.

 

“And dressed like… That?” said Lena.

 

“I might have accidentally caused your uncle to lose money due to one of my… inventions. AND Mr. Scrooge may have said that if I volunteer on this vacation, he will take me off probation.”

 

Lena and Louie just snickered between each other.

 

“You did this to hang out with Dickie, didn’t you?”

 

“WHAT? For your information, I am doing this to save my job! So if that-”

 

“Gyro?” said Scrooge.

 

“Uh, y-yes Mr. Scrooge?”

 

“Be a good lad and bring be bourbon on the rocks, please?”

 

“Yes Mr. Scrooge. Right away.”

 

Gyro turned around, squinting at Louie.

 

“Do you want something or not?”

 

“Yes. I’ll take a cold can of Pep.” said Louie.

 

Gyro handed him the can before rushing over to Scrooge.

The two of them, once again, snickering at the ridiculous sight of Gyro.

Lena looked back over at Gertie, watching her smile and play with Millie in the floor.

Louie noticed this.

 

“Everything is gonna be fine.”

Louie whispered,

“You know I love you…”

 

Lena lowered her head trying not to show her blushing smile.

As the two leaned in to kiss, Dewey and Webby popped up from the front seats, interrupting the two.

 

“Awe! You guys are so sweet together!” said Webby.

 

“Do you two  _ ever  _ plan on ‘tying the knot’?” smirked Dewey.

 

Lena and Louie stared at each other before bursting out in laughter.

 

“I agree with Dewey.”

Huey said walking over,

“It’s all fun and games until a certain someone finds out their gonna lay an egg.”

 

Lena laughed again. Louie, however, only getting choked on his can of Pep.

 

“Oh, that’s rich! You actually think we’ve fu-”

 

“AHEM!”

said Scrooge, turning around to face the group from up front.

“Wee people have mighty ears.”

 

The young “adults” pointed at Lena, Scrooge giving them a stern look, raising an eyebrow as he adjusted his top hat. Lena blushed, embarrassed.

 

“Gee, thanks.” Lena said, sitting back with her arms crossed.

 

After seven hours in the sky and two hours in the car, everyone finally made it to they’re long awaited destination, Castle McDuck.   
  


“Ah. Castle McDuck, home of Clan Mcduck.” said Scrooge.

 

“I thought we were gonna be staying in, oh I don’t know, a fancy hotel?” asked Louie.

 

“Why stay in an expensive hotel when you can stay in a treasure filled mansion for free?”

 

“Scroogy?” said Scrooge’s mother, Downey.

 

“Mummy! Daddy!” said Scrooge.

 

“So, where’s ‘tis granddaughter of ours you’ve been speaking of?” asked Scrooge’s father, Fergus.

 

“Dickie! Come here lass!” 

  
  


Dickie was thirty and for most of her life, neither her or Scrooge knew of each other’s existence. That is, until Dickie decided to make her presence known, once she discovered who her father was. At first Scrooge laughed at the notion of having  _ any  _ children but then she told him who her mother was and it all made sense.

For a long time Scrooge was angry and resentful of Goldie for not telling him about his only child but Dickie, being the wonderful person she is; she somehow managed to make amends between her parents.

It wasn’t long after that, Scrooge and Goldie fell in love again, despite their differences and past quarrels.

So by the that next year, Scrooge and Goldie were married. It was the talk of Duckburg for so long!

 

_ Breaking News! Local trillionaire, Scrooge Mcduck marries his “baby momma” after twenty six years! _

 

Scrooge wasn’t too pleased with that in particular headline but he was happy nonetheless that the family he never knew he had, was together at last.   
Dickie, her arms full with suitcases and luggage, threw everything onto Louie as she ran over to Scrooge.

 

“Mummy, Daddy. I’d like you to meet your granddaughter, Dickie.”

 

“Hi! I’m Di-”

 

Dickie was quickly cut off by her grandmother squeezing her into a tight hug.

 

“Oh Scroogy! I’ve never been more happy than I am right now!”   
Downey cried,

“You’ve finally give me grandchildren!”

 

Dickie stared at her dad, eyes wide with confusion.   
Scrooge just shrugged with a smile.

 

“And where is dat no good, backstabbing ‘wife’ of yours, ay?”

said Fergus crossing his arms.

 

“I’m right here.” said Goldie walking up.

 

“Fergus! You hold your tongue!”

Downey said, still tightly embracing Dickie,

“She gave birth ta’ our precious Dickie here. Therefore she will be treated like family!”

 

“Thank you, Downey. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” said Goldie holding out her hand.

 

Downey forced a smile, looking down at Goldie’s hand before walking past it and giving Scrooge a hug instead.

 

“I mean after all,”

Said Downey still smiling,

“Even though she seduced you and kept your wee bairn a secret for most of her life…”

 

“Curse me kilts.” said Scrooge under his breath.

 

“It’s all water under ta’ bridge now.”

 

“Crap’s gonna hit the fan.” whispered Louie to Lena.

 

Scrooge loudly clapped his hands together, smiling and sweating nervously.

 

“OK! Let’s all get inside and put away our things, shall we?”

“Yes.”   
said Goldie, eyeing her mother-in-law.

“Let’s!”

 

**That Night**

 

“Remember the last time we were here?” asked Dewey.

 

“Oh yeah! I was so excited and overwhelmed with the place I completely forgot to enjoy it.” said Webby.

 

The old gang, Huey, Dewey and Webby, Louie and Lena were all sitting in one of the many fancy living rooms of the castle.   
They were playing board games, eating junk food and just talking. Reminiscing about how long it had been since they were in Dismal Downs.

 

“And remember the dungeons?” said Dewey.

 

“Oh and mom’s prank for Uncle Donald!” laughed Huey.

 

“And that freakish dog…” shivered Louie.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Lena asked confused.

 

“I forgot that you weren’t there, Lena. So, like a really long time ago, a family ancestor named, Swamphole Mcduck built an elaborate set of tunnels under this very castle!” said Dewey.

 

“Why?”

 

“So he could hide his treasure! It’s also said that he summoned a three headed demon dog to guard is fortune.” said Webby.

 

“Woah… So there’s really a three headed dog down there?” asked Gertie.

 

“YES!”

blurted out Louie,

“Heh! Sorry. But yes, there is a three headed demon dog.”

 

“That’s pretty wicked.” smiled Lena.

 

Dewey stood up from the couch and walked over to an old painting of Swamphole, hanging on the wall over the fireplace.

 

“What if we could actually found the treasure this time?” Dewey asked.

 

“HAH!”

laughed Louie,

“We almost died once trying to find it. I’d rather not almost die again.”

 

“Think about it. It’s not just the three of us anymore. We have Webby and Lena!”

 

“I’m in!” said Lena.

 

“I’m always in!” said Huey.

 

“And I’ll go wherever Dewey goes!” said Webby.

 

“No way! I almost died last time we went down there! The ghost’s, the catacombs, that demon dog!”

 

“Come on Louie. We know what to expect now and we’re older and stronger and smarter- well, we’re stronger.” said Dewey.

 

Louie looked away, contemplating his thoughts.

 

“Please Louie? I know you wanna find it as badly as I do.”

 

“Fine! But if we die this time, I’m disowning you as a brother.”

 

As the gang continued to chat and discuss their plans, little did they know, Gertie and Millie were listening the whole time.

 

“Did you hear that, Millie? There’s treasure hidden under the castle!”

 

“How are we gonna find it?” asked Millie.

 

“I’m not quite sure yet but I’ll need a true explorer to help me.”

 

“I’m an explorer!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> I do apologize for the slow pace of this chapter.  
> Things are going to drastically change though and begin to speed up and become much more interesting.


End file.
